The invention relates to a machine.
The invention furthermore relates to a support element for bearing the machine.
The quality of machines, such as machine tools, production machines or robots, is severely impaired by disturbances, which can be introduced by way of vibrations in the floor on which the machine is standing, which may take the form of a shed floor or a platform. The disturbances are caused for example by forklift trucks, presses or other machines which cause the floor to vibrate and consequently have an adverse effect on the quality of manufacture. It is therefore conventional in a commercial context for the machines to be set on mounting elements on the floor and consequently for the machines to be separated from the floor.
FIG. 1 shows, in the form of an example embodiment, a commercially available setting-up of this kind, for a machine tool. The two-axis machine that is illustrated in the example embodiment includes a machine bed 2 and a first machine axis in the form of a carriage 7 which, by means of a drive, is movable to and fro in the horizontal direction, in the direction of the double-headed arrow 3, with the aid of guides. Mounted on the carriage 7 is a workpiece 5. A second machine axis takes the form of a spindle 14 which may be moved vertically to and fro, the possibility of vertical movement being indicated by an arrow 4 and being imparted to a tool 6 for machining the workpiece 5. The machine is set up on a floor 1 by way of three mounting elements 8a, 8b and 8c which have a resilient effect.
FIG. 2 shows a view of the machine bed 2 and the mounting elements 8a, 8b and 8c in a view from below.
Vertical movements of the floor 1, which are indicated by an arrow 12, as a result for example of a forklift truck driving past, are properly separated from the machine, and in particular the machine bed 2, by the mounting elements 8a, 8b and 8c. 
As a result of the movements of the carriage 7, which are frequently rapid and jerky, a force that acts in the opposite direction acts on the machine bed 2 in the horizontal direction, causing a horizontal movement of the machine bed 2, which is indicated in FIG. 1 by an arrow 15. A horizontal movement of the carriage 7 consequently results in a horizontal vibrational movement 15 of the machine bed 2, which impairs the quality of production and the possible rate of production. The mounting elements that are used are, as already mentioned above, well suited to separating the machine bed 2 from vertical movements 12 of the floor 1 but have very little horizontal rigidity, by comparison with their vertical rigidity. Horizontal movements 12 of the machine bed 2 may thus be produced relatively easily, as a result of the inadequate horizontal rigidity of the mounting elements, and these very severely limit the dynamic performance of the machine, since they are movements of very low-frequency natural oscillation.
For this reason, when there was a requirement hitherto to avoid both vertical movements 12 and horizontal movements 15 of the machine bed, in such cases the machine was hitherto connected as rigidly as possible to a very large, heavy platform. In such cases, the mounting elements were hitherto constructed for example as tie rods of extremely high rigidity. As a result of the large weight of the platform, the latter is largely insensitive to external disturbance factors such as forklift trucks or neighboring machinery, with the result that only very small vertical movements of the floor occur. As a result of the high rigidity of these special mounting elements, horizontal movements of the machine bed are prevented to a large extent.
However, the large, heavy platform that is required for this solution has the disadvantage on the one hand that it is very expensive and on the other that there is a requirement nowadays for machines to be movable quickly. Furthermore, a large platform of this kind also takes up a considerable amount of space.